Travelin' Time Lord
by Ellena Tyler
Summary: A Doctor Rose reworking of "Travelin' Soldier" by the Dixie Chix. A bit sad, but it fits really well! Involves both the Ninth Doctor and the Tenth Doctor
1. Chapter 1

**Um, I don't own Doctor Who and I don't own the song Travelin' Soldier…**

**Anyway, I heard this song and thought with a few modifications, It could fit The Doctor and Rose very well. It is a bit sad, but the song was sad in the first place….. **

**It is to the tune of Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chix**

**The first verse is when Rose meets the Ninth Doctor.**

**The second verse is the adventures of Rose and Nine and Nine's regeneration.**

**The third verse is the separation of Rose and Ten….**

Two days past nineteen

She was going to her job in a bright pink tee

Went downstairs at the store there

Heard "Run" from a man with short dark hair

He's a little odd, so she gave him a smile

And he said, would you mind runnin' round for awhile

And talkin' to me, I'm feelin' a little low

She smiled and said, I know where we gotta go

So they went down by the London Eye

He said, I bet you got a boyfriend, but I don't care

I've got no one to travel around with me

Would you mind being that person for me

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' Time Lord

Our love will never end

Waitin' for that Time Lord to come back again

Never more to be alone

When the lever said, you're never goin home

So they traveled around the universe

From Platform one to Planet Earth

And he avoided his hearts

'Cause It might be love

And all of the things he was so scared of

He said ,when it's gettin' kinda rough I can't lie

I think of that day, by the London Eye

And I close my eyes and I see your pretty smile

Don't worry, but this face won't be round for awhile

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' Time Lord

Our love will never end

Waitin' for that Time Lord to come back again

Never more to be alone

When the lever says you're never goin home

One dark night at a Torchwood

The Daleks and Cybermen gone for good

A man cried, and bowed his head

'Cause his true love was as good as dead

Cryin' all alone on a far away beach

Was a sad blonde girl oh so out of reach

And his name said, but only she really cared

For the long changed man with his long dark hair

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' Time Lord

Our love will never end

Waitin' for that Time Lord to come back again

Never more to be alone

When the lever says a you're never goin….

I cried

Never gonna hold the hand of another guy

Too young for him they told her

Waitin' for the love of a travelin' Time Lord

Our love will never end

Waitin' for that Time Lord to come back again

Never more to be alone

When the lever says a you're never goin home

**Please tell me what you think! I might be adding a Whovian version of Back to December by Taylor Swift as well… Reviews are awesome!**


	2. Back To Torchwood

**Hey everyone! I don't own Doctor Who or Back to December (sadly…) **

**Anyway, this is my Whovian twist on "Back to December" By Taylor Swift! I hope you like it! It's kind of centered around Canary Warf and the parting scene on Bad Wolf Bay. It is told from the Doctor's perspective…. Enjoy!**

I'm so gald you actually got to see me,

How's life, Tell me how's your family,

I haven't seen you since you died,

You look good,

Beautiful as ever,

We small talk, saving the universe,

Your guard is down and I know why,

This is the last time you'll see me so burn it in the back of your mind,

We said forever, but now we have to say goodbye,

So this is me, swallowin' my tears,

Standin' in front of you,

Sayin' I'm sorry for that day,

And I go back to Torchwood all the time,

It turns out life ain't nothin' but missin' you

Wishin' I'd realized what I had when you were mine,

And I go back to Torchwood all the time

These Days, I haven't been sleepin'

Stayin' up tryin' to find a way back to you,

When your birthday passed and you still weren't here,

And I think about runnin' all the beautiful times,

I watched you laughin' there at my side and,

I realized I loved you the day we met,

But then the storm came,

The dark day when fear crept into my mind,

I hid my love and now I have to say goodbye,

So this is me swallowin' my tears,

Standing in front of you,

Sayin' I'm sorry for that day,

And I go back to Torchwood all the time,

It turns out life ain't nothin' but missin' you,

Wishin' I'd realized what I had when you were mine,

I go back to Torchwood, turn around and stop it all now,

I go back to Torchwood all the time

And I miss your blonde hair,

Your sweet smile,

So Beautiful, so right,

And how you held me in your arms that cold dark night,

The only time you almost saw me cry,

And maybe this is hopeless thinking,

Probably mindless dreaming,

But if I found you again I swear I'd love you right,

And I'd go back in time and change it but it's fixed,

So if I don't see you again, I understand,

But this is me swallowin' my tears,

Standing in front of you,

Sayin' I'm sorry for that day,

And I go back to Torchwood all the time,

It turns out life ain't nothin' but missin' you,

Wishin' I'd realized what I had when you were mine,

And I go back to Torchwood,

Turn around and make it alright,

I go back to Torchwood,

Turn around and stop it all now,

And I go back to Torchwood all the time, all the time.

**If you guys have any requests on other songs I could do, please don't be afraid to suggest them!**

**Untill then, Reviews are AWESOME!**


End file.
